User Model Registration
The Taken Models List needs an update. It isn't very new-user friendly, and doesn't list all the models which are currently in use - so, let's change that. Please sign with Heading 3 and link to your userpage, then list all of the models you are using. Sign Ups Luctor Et Emergo *Michelle Trachtenberg (Rhian Josephs) *Kodi Smit-McPhee (Oscar Mortley) *Yasmin Paige (Lilith Briar) *Benjamin Jarvis (Kiano Perro) *Hayley Williams (Bronwen Rhodes) *Alex Turner (Ryder Cressley) *Natalie Dormer (Adèle Bellerose) *Jack Whitehall (Christopher Summers) *Marina Diamandis (Gwyneira Baines) *Josh Hutcherson (reserved) Ckohrs0221 *Odette Yustman - Charity Bagman *Martin Spanjers - Thomas Bagman *Haley Ramm - Faith Bagman *Michael Welch - Seth Mullins *Beverly Mitchell - Renée Delacroix *Katie Findlay - Hope Finch *Aaron Hill - Benjamin Flaherty *Danielle Panabaker - Abigail Cassidy *Braeden Lemasters - Aydan Dane *Gavin Macintosh - Henry Harper LiviaTheEmperess * Yao Zhang, Lu Han * Baekhyun Park, Lee Taemin * Seunghyun Park, Kim Jongin (Kai of EXO) * Engel Neuer, Mats Hummel * Becky Choi, Jessica Jung * Zitao Wang, Zhang Yixing (Lay of EXO) MetroMara * Valentina Willow, Georgie Henley * Lisbeth Ostberg, McKenna Knipe * Flynn Matthews, Alexander Ludwig * Mississippi Ashford, Madeline Carroll * Aisling Callaghan, Dakota Fanning * Niall Mason, Evan Peters * Freya Matthews, Taissa Farmiga * Isabelle Orsay, Kate Mara * Evelyn Daniels, Amber Heard * Eugenie "Nie" Neuer, Tiio Horn * Gilbert Schweinsteiger, Manuel Neuer * Avery Rivers, Anna Kendrick * Reserved - Lena Meyer-Landrut Blue Butter *Greyson Wilson, Grant Gustin *Karsci Russell, Hugh Dancy- Exotic *Jamie Black, Hayden Panettiere *Felicity Blake, Kaitlyn Dever *Albus Black, Chris Evans *Gigi West, Lily Collins- Exotic *Hyun Parkman, Kim Minseok (Xiumin) *Andrew Lemouix, Choi Minho Alyssa5582 *Mark Bagman-Liam Aiken *Beau Smith-Alex Pettyfer *Brooklynn Frost-Jackie Evancho *Aubree Dane-Ryan Newman *Emilee Stanton-Indiana Evans *Juliana Stanton-Brittany Snow *Estella Tyrrell-Anna Gunna *Julius Tyrrell-Colton Haynes *Calen Gilcrease-Dave Franco *Elmira Griffin and Elvira Griffin-Emilia Clarke *Claire Belrose-Cobie Smulders Alyncia *Harry Rawkes (Ben Whishaw) *Thalia Lestrange (Phoebe Tonkin) *Jenna Nordskov (Kelly Reynolds) *Alex Finley (Toby Turner) *Holly Bateson (Elizabeth Henstridge) *Madam Ivana Nixie (Amy Lee) *Kitty Mullins (Amy lee33) *Nissa Engström (Scarlett Johansson) *Jodie Bloodworth (Ellen Page) *Ever Nørgård (Melissa Rauch) Brocky *Bailey Jeon, Kim Joon-Myeon (Suho of Exo) *Miloh Kyung, Park Hyung-Sik *Theo Pyeong, Park Ji-Min *Carter Hwang, Oh Se-Hun *Chen Wang, Zhang Yixing (Lay of Exo; Shared with Liv) Sync *Kitrino Joseph Perro, Dylan Minnette. *Emerald Daniels, Alexis Blendel *Ivy Zariņe, Madeleine McNulty *Quentin Weir, Cameron Boyce *Solomon O'Seannaig, TJ Zecchino *Miriam Hayes, McKenzie Piper Harris *Wyatt Williams, Samuel Joslin (reserved) Jaye *Greg Blake, Ronan Parke *Malia Sakellarios, Emma Engle *Amelia Matthews, Jennifer Lawrence *Tyler Blake, Tyler Posey *Hunter Smith, Niall Horan *Ansel Schmidt, Francisco Lachowski *Margo Thompson, Cara Delevingne *Blake Schmidt, Elle Fanning *Bryan Mendoza, Skandar Keynes *Elizabeth Knightley, Nina Dobrev (reserved/sandboxed) *Unknown/Reserved/Sandboxed, Chrissy Constanza Emerald *Adora Shadow, Jessica Alba *Alec Davidson, Jensen Ackles * Jean Shadow, Tao Okamoto Rabbitty *Alexandria Raintree - Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey *Elara Daniels - Kaya Scodelario *Osian Llewellyn - Chandler Canterbury *Valerie Knight-Cuyler - Anastasia Bezrukova *Daisy Blake - Elizabeth Hiley Jayjay *Tea Leoni, Nora Déonté *Hannah Hart, Tori Summers *Troye Sivan, Andrew Allen *Gemma Arterton, Sarah Grey *KD Lang, Kasey Wallis *Ellen DeGeneres, Jamie Gayle *Saber (Fate/Zero), Cameron Sophia *Zelda Williams, Casper Gideon *Natasha Negovanlis, Ren Moto *Alex O'Loughlin, Christian Jeremy Emmatigerlily *Stefania Owen - Demetria Crow *Miley Cyrus - Carmen and Kimi November *Yu Aoi - Sakura Briar *Merit Leighton - Raven Briar *Mia Hays - Twyla Selene *Asa Butterfield - Daniel Porter *Andrew Garfield - Tristan Kelly *Laura Spencer (shared with Bond) - Delilah Keyne *Annasophia Robb - (Reserved) *Lia Marie Johnson - (Reserved) EvilhariboMadness *Kim Taeyeon - Teagan Ryu *Sean O'Donnell - Liam Hayes *Selena Gomez - Skylar Stravos *Im Jinah (Nana of After School) - Michaela Finnley *Chloe Moretz - Charlotte Blake (Gruff has given me permission to use her >.<) *George Shelley - Jack Staunton *Marlon Teixeira - Diego Itō *Kim Jongin (Kai of Exo) - Finn Park (Shared with Liv) Carnarvan *Ciara Bravo - Sara Atherton *Jeremy Sumpter - Madan Atherton *Preston Strother - Winston Wolf *Mason Cook - Owen Connor *Carlos Santana - Diablo Atherton *Dylan Everett - Francis Matthews *Hunter Hayes - Kedric Woodhouse *Tyler Mazzei - John Roger *Chris Young - Jed Hamilton Wolf *Madison Mclaughlin - Jessica Rhoades *Ashley Boettcher - Ryllae warne *Mika Abdalla - Cat Waters *Vanessa Marano -Spirit Westbrook Fan *Aubree Millar - Rose Gabriel *Karen Gillan - Mia Anderson Lauren Anderson *Natalie Alyn Lynd - Ava Hallow *Bridgit Jeske - Gwenevere Clarity Wolf *Sabrina Carpenter - Kielo Lehti *Hayley McFarland - Rhea Lindström *Arielle Kebbel - Viola Sodworth Sophie *Ariana Grande (Lillian "Heliel" Arcanus) *A.J. Cook (Courtney Holland) *Matthew Gray Gubler (Lars Reichert) *Thomas Muller (Leif Reichert) *Meisa Kuroki (Maya Yamaoka) *Paget Brewster (Abby Amburgey) *Ashley Gerasimovich (Cecilia Holland-Reichert) *Jennifer Love Hewitt (Rochelle Gudder) *Chloë Grace Moretz (Christine Albertson - Is shared with Oli) *Phoebe Tonkin (Kathryn Washburn) *Bailee Madison (Ebberla "Emma" Dachshund) Kibethastarael *Laneya Grace (Manon Neuer) *Taylor Swift (Niele Jusmaite) *Isabelle Fuhrman (Kea Willow) *Blake Lively (Viltaute Ingersleben) *Julian Morris (Cedric Macmillan) *Emma Roberts (reserved) *Zendaya Coleman (reserved) Echostar *Teresa Black (Catherine Zeta-Jones) *Professor Joseph Euclide (George Clooney) *Mary Waters (Echostar's sister) *Thomas Hayden (Brad Pitt) *Patricia Hayden (Kimberly Whalen) *Ace Macbeth (Hayden Joel Osment) *Adelina LeClerc (Mae Whitman) *Maite Luz (Cote de Pablo) Catty *Stefanie Scott - Silena Bennett *Chloe O'Malley - Suzanna Williams *Alissa Skovbye - Cecilie Eskildsen *Lauren Dundee - Victoria Iglesias *Bae Su-Ji - Sadie Cha *Mutya Orquia - Clarissa Adler *Benedict Cumberbatch - William Knightley (reserved) *Jennifer Ulrich - Julchen Beilschmidt *Bridgit Mendler - Older Silena Bennett *Ginny Gardner - Older Suzanna Williams *Teresa Palmer - Much older Suzanna Williams *Tiera Skovbye - Older Cecilie Eskildsen *Andrea Brillantes - Older Clarissa Adler *Kathryn Bernardo - Much older Clarissa Fernflight *Declan Stump (Patrick Stump) *Krystal Waters (Elisa Yao) YorkieWolf *Billie Ella Gershwin (India Eisley) Awesome *Kim Seuk Hye ~ Mei Yang *Kwon Yuri ~ Maddy Chong LittleRedCrazyHood *Taylor Momsen - Amelie Hall *Kathryn Prescott - Cressida Allen *Zooey Deschanel - Diana Chevalier *Freddie Highmore - Aiden Anderson *Arthur Gosse - Tarrin Tyler *Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Xavier Hartt Effie.stroud * Gulliver McGrath (Sterling Oddpick) * Ava Allan (Honey Stevenson) * Max Schneider (Kole Whitacre) * Willy Cartier (Xander Douglas-Hamilton) * Dalianah Arekion (Maristela Binici) * Dallas Alberti (Aerich Pryce) * Jennifer Connelly (Rosanna Hatchet) * Persia White (Sol Pilar Quinones) Livias13 *Abigail Bellerose (Britt Robertson) BluueAces *Fearne Cotton (Lydiae Bardy) *Anne Hathaway (Alice in Wonderland) (Nicoleta Cristina Vãduva) *Sophie Ellis-Bextor (Silvia Castellan-Morpheus) *Jack Gleeson (Olly Rosenfield) *David Henrie (Lance Zariņš) *Angela Bassett (Acacia Sekibo) (Expansion) *Lorde (Reserved) *Stevie Nicks (Reserved) *Jiyoon (Reserved) (Expansion) Omnia Lesvos * Haley Pullos (Rheine Kögler) * Brighton Sharbino (Katherine Déonté-Marxa) * Saxon Sharbino (Older Katherine Déonté-Marxa) * Annalise Basso (Joan Arcrow) * Katherine McNamara (Older Joan Arcrow) * Carey Mulligan (Myosotis Chrysanthe) * Miranda Cosgrove (Arella Knightley - Sandboxed, Reserved) * Morgan Lily (Reserved) * Kerris Dorsey (Reserved) Pelagic *Hallie Eisenberg- Pelagia (Siren) Liquero *Zayn Malik - Jor Zoravaryan *Apostolis Totsikas- Perseus Sakellarios MinaTula *Brighid Fleming (Heather Jordan) *Kathryn Newton (Anastasia Washburn) *Darby Walker (Juliana Sparkle) *Cassidy Ann Shaffer (Courtney Stariah) *Emily Blunt (Dana Padmore) *Peyton Meyer (Boris Padmore) *Samantha Boscarino (Hazel Albertson) *Nikki Hahn (Natalie Tebo) *Kelli Berglund (Older Natalie) Yasmin12345 *Erin Pitt (Seline Flowers) *Danielle Soibelman (Kerri Albertson) *Anne Winters (Hope Padmore) *Leighton Meester (Allison Knight) *Quinn Lord (David Drade) *Holliday Grainger (Genevieve Marshall) *Kristen Chenoweth (Bella Beckett) *Suki Waterhouse (Fiona Whitacre) *Margaret Berger (Clarice Saduntytär) NAP *Brittany Snow - Ciara Scott *Birgitte Hjort Sørensen - Roderica Fuerst *Thalia Hefferman - Keeva Carroll *Tay Jardine - Marilyn Roads *Freya Mavor - Noella Lalonde *Lilly Singh - Bobbie Rosier *Kendall Jenner - Eloise Whitacre *Simon Van Meervenne - Henry Whitacre *Jessica Sula - Ani Martins *Colin Ford - Boyce Schmidt *Rowan Blanchard - Natalia Mendoza *Thylane Blondeau - Amber Holland *Yara Shahidi - Oliviah Taylor *Taylor Momsen (Reserved) *Bea Miller (Reserved) *Sierra McCormick and Nastya Kusakina (Reserved for Jenell Mitchell-Anderson) Bond_em7 *Gillian Anderson - Professor Seraph *Leonardo Dicaprio - Ferlen Black *Stephen Amell - Ash Coryn Prince *Robbie Amell - Jacques Boudreaux *Ariana Richards - Jaeslya Knight *Laura Dern? - Jaeslya Knight *Kristen Bell - Jaina Nordskov *Mary Mouser - Eleanore Dane *Blake Lively - Genevieve Nereid *Mackenzie Aladjem - Melinda Bagman *Rachel Weisz? - Melinda Bagman *Daniel Cudmore - Karith Black *Rachelle Lefevre - Amelia McLaggen *Diane Kruger - Rebekka Romy Kaiser *Laura Spencer - Althea Keyne *Bindi Irwin - Emily Smith Frost *Zoey Deutch - Blythe Winterfell *Lindsey Stirling - Alessandra D'Martin *Bella Thorne - Juliana Atherton *Gavin Casalegno - Jonathan McAlister - Ryan Hanson Bradford (Reserved for Older Jon) *Naomi Scott - Alyss Roanoke *Daniel Day-Lewis - Alec Winterfell *Logan Lerman - Alistair Medici *Maia Mitchell - Nikki McAlister *Chris Hemsworth - Erik D'Martin *Caroline Sunshine - Amber-Marie Rosseau-Gold *Liv Tyler - Briar Devlin MerisaMist *Lily James - Miley Ranheart *Jared Gilmore - Brandon Drade *Tuppence Middleton - Brianna Coffman *Mackenzie Foy - Theresa Drade *Mina Cvetkovic - Rowena Whitacre *RJ King - Oliver Whitacre *Hugh Jackman - Thomas Padmore *Alana Locke - Mathia Holland-Reichert *Mila Kunis - Reserved *Charlie Tahan - Reynard Ilan Fae *Preston Bailey - Griffin Jones *Ksenia Solo - Nym Viper *Jessica Origliasso - Yooralla Wilson *Emily Browning - Nyxie, Romy, and Teal Seawood *Stephen James - Lucian Willow *Nick Lacy - Rex Shaw *Stefano Masciolini - Kristian Homme *Frances Cobain - Orianne Edmond *Eric Bana - Brayden Ross *Brigitte Bardot - Admiranda Fairchild Colin687 *Joel Courtney - Daniel Phillips *Jake Gyllenhaal - Alrick Kunze *#This one is shared with Leon Roux, by Jak Hecate Grimm *Blaine Saunders - Meadow Maestro *Noah Gray-Cabey - Zayd Shafiq *Cassie Ventura - Andromeda Selwyn (Reserved) *Vinicius Piccoli - Josiah Westenberg *Adrianne Palicki - Bethany Westenberg *Frankie Sandford - Gaia Ellis *Naima Mora - Ruby Diallo *Eve Hewson - (Memphis Clearwater - Sandboxed) User:Expecto_Patronum13 *Niall Horan (When he was little) - David Boyle and Nolan Boyle *Nash Grier - Scott Boyle *Greg Horan - James Boyle *Luke Mitchell - Jake Willson Category:Organization Category:OOC user aid Category:Work in Progress